The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Sensors are used in a wide variety of operational environments to monitor operating and environmental characteristics. These sensors can include temperature, pressure, velocity, position, motion, current, voltage, and impedance sensors, by way of example. The sensors are placed in operational environment being monitored and are designed to generate an electrical signal or have a change in the electrical characteristics in response to a change in the monitored operating or environment characteristic. The change in the electrical characteristics in the sensors may be a change in impedance, voltage or current.
A sensor typically includes a probe and a processing unit. The probe acquires data from the environment and transmits the data to the processing unit, which, in turn, determines the measurements and provides a reading to a user. The processing unit generally requires a significant amount of power from a power source during data processing. The power source may be an integrated battery or may be an external power source connected to the sensor by wires. The sensor cannot be made small with the integrated battery and the processing unit. When the sensor is connected to an external power source by wires, it is difficult to use the sensor in harsh environment or to properly mount the sensor to an apparatus with complicated structure.
Although some known processing units include low-power microprocessors, these microprocessors consume a high amount of power during start-up. In some applications where energy harvesting is important, the initial amount of power consumed at start-up by the low-power microprocessors can drain an excessive amount of energy and cause a start-up failure.
These issues with power consumption and harvesting, among other issues with the operation of electronic sensors, is addressed by the present disclosure.